


The Girls of Alterniearth High Go to Regionals

by Trombonesonmars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Gift Art, I Tried, I'm sorry saxophonists, alternate universe- high school band, my school band experience involved a lot of goofing around and gossipping, or frantically trying to learn music at the last minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombonesonmars/pseuds/Trombonesonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With equal effort devoted to music, getting pretty, and heckling each other, Alterniearth High's symphonic band is poised to take their rank by storm... and hopefully at least earn a "you tried" sticker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girls of Alterniearth High Go to Regionals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zesp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesp/gifts).



> Nepeta and Feferi got distracted being buddies somewhere, I don't even know.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the image quality, but I had to run to an old Fed Ex and scan it since I'm away from home at the moment. When I get home next week I'll run it through my nice scanner and you'll be able to see some more detail. I had tons of fun drawing it though!


End file.
